The end of the Universe
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: A small band of warriors fighting a war that is already lost. Yaoi and for mature readers only
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ, this will have violence, blood, gore, and yaoi. **

**Recommended list- I recommend a song to listen to with this chapter 'Humbling River' By Puscifer, Really good song. **

**Chapter 1**

Screams, shouts, fire; the strange land disarrayed by war, explosions lighten up the blacken skies, smoke and ash covered the streets, bodies of the unclaimed dead littered the destroyed parks. The city crumbled down, tower by tower, resembling more of a garbage heap then the lively city it once was.

The sounds of the oncoming enemy moving in shook the ground, the heavy artillery tanks growling as they moved forward, the echo of synced steps made the opposing warriors scurry; all but one.

He remain, kneeling among the debris hovering over a body, a loosely rolled cigarette held in place by clenched teeth, his powerful weapon cocked and ready; he remain. His body swayed as the tanks moved in closer, he could vaguely hear the enemy spill his name from its mouth. He pulled the cigarette from his lips, flicking it to the air, listened as the burning ash hissed, his black eyes opened, sparing one last glance to the body below he stood.

The leather jacket hissed and crinkled as he moved, tightening his fist, cracking his tired and weary bones, the scent of blood filled his nostrils, he twitched. The tanks halted, the footsteps stopped, and he knew this was the very end. "Lets get this over with shall we?"

"Your resistance put up one hell of a fight Saiyan, but alas its time to put it to an end."

He remain unmoving slowly giving his executioners a look over, surprisingly enough a small smile tugged his lips; funny he thought, everything he had been dragged through his whole life he lived, but this, this was his end. He lived through all the beatings, wars, and assassination attempts with Frezia and fought tooth to nail to live. He spared a glance over to his chosen; a man he was going to bond with once this war was over, he mourned, Brolly… He growled baring his teeth, pulling his weapon up, ready to die, ready to take all others with him, if it be his time, then he be damned if he was going alone!

Two lone plasma grenades caught his attention, and he watched as it moved like a god sent towards the enemies. A hand wrapped around his bicep yanking him down. "Duck for cover fool!"

He slammed down to the earth below, screams once again filled the silence accompanied by the powerful bang and fizz from the plasma explosion, his ears throbbed as his heart skipped; damn the effects of the grenade, he hated those things.

"Quickly, while they are disorientated!" Again he was being dragged and hauled, watching with fuzzy eyes as the battle scene dissipated, losing his ability to remain awake.

His head jerked roughly and he knew where he was, the primitive mode of transportation, another thing he hated. He coughed rubbing his eyes. "Where is Brolly's body?"

"We didn't have time to gather him…"

His rage bubbled, hurt, lost, and angry. "What do you mean! You just plan to let him rot there? He was a Saiyan! He deserves a burial! You dishonour him? After everything he had done for you! For us!" He leaned forward, baring his canines. "You dishonour the Royal house for this Vegeta!" He shook his fist as he slammed it down unto the metal.

"I know." He gasped, expecting rage from his Prince, not acceptance. The Prince turned cold eyes to him; his rescuer. "I know Raditz, I will pay my dept once the time comes, until then all we can do is fight and survive…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Vegeta stared down to his palms, another failure on his hands, another battle lost, one of his kind becoming nothing more but a memory; Brolly. He caught a break though; he was at least able saved Raditz before he was shot dead. His shoulders became heavier, Raditz will never forgive him. Vegeta's gaze turned to his comrade; he internally flinched at the sneer directed his way, he failed the man, he deserved his hate. Raditz a man that once gave him his utmost respect, cared for him, hell Raditz loved him at one point in life; now all he deserved was Raditz's hate, he failed them, failed them all; himself included.

The truck bounced the two passengers; they sat in silence, stewing in their depression. Raditz had once again lost another, Brolly. His heart ached as he thought about the night before the attack, how they touched one another, the passionate kisses. He growled at the memory.

Vegeta leaned his head back against the cargo, hearing the rattling of the bullets. He lifted his hands remembering one time the devastating power that once was there, he could have destroyed planets with ease, now he was one of his old victims of the past; helpless, relaying on guns and grenades to survive. How long as this pointless rebellion been stretched out? How much longer could they hold?

Slamming on the siding took him from his thoughts. "Vegeta, were here!" Vegeta stood flicking the device behind his ear on; the thick narrow black glass slid over his eyes, sealing over them to protect his sensitive eyes from the light.

Raditz pulled himself up, scuffling his heavy feet forward, ensuring his shoulder bumped his rescuer's in an aggressive manner. Yet after the aggressive tone and act the Prince had done nothing, instead stepping aside giving him wide berth. Nappa on the other hand wasn't so quiet.

"Raditz, keep your head on." Nappa glared at the long haired Saiyan passing by; angered by the utter disrespect towards himself and the Prince. "You should be thankful the Prince went back and saved your sorry hide!"

"Nappa enough." Vegeta leaped from the truck with a grunt. He faced Nappa scowling. "Leave him be." Yet the tone he had used to speak was far from the usual angered tone, instead it dripped with the same defeat, and oppression they all used. Times were bad, but as the days go by it gradually got worse, more desperate…

Nappa gaped, adverting his eyes to the Prince to the retreating back of Raditz. "But…but Vegeta, he was disrespecting you. Even after you saved his life, risking your own!"

"I deserve his hate Nappa." Vegeta spat out.

"Princ…."

Vegeta whirled on his feet. "Shut it Nappa!" Vegeta tensed muscles loosened, he took several calming breaths. This was not the time to get into it; this was not a time to loose it. The only thing keeping Nappa together was him, he fucked up enough the least he could do was keep his calm, for Nappa, for one of his own. "Nappa, I need some rest. This fight took a lot out of me; tell the others I will be at the council tonight."

"Of course your highness." Vegeta scoffed mentally at the title, he didn't deserve any type of respect; he was a grunt just like the rest. For now he would just accept it and move forward, maybe one day he will regain his honour. But first and foremost he needed sleep.

_**~ ~ ~ The council~ ~ ~ **_

__In a dim room stood several figures standing over a map, pulling their minds together in search of a plan. These figures would look strange to Humans; all stemming from different worlds they never could imagine, an array of beings of different shapes, sizes, and colors. Only two of the figures Humans would confuse as one of their own, if it wasn't for the furry brown tails wrapped around their waist.

__"And how precisely do you plan to pull this off General Gozen? They have us cornered on this planet; each sector has at least two hundred guards ready to shoot anyone on sight."

"Well Commander Aira, if we just ban together ten precise snipers above the building here, we should be able to take out the majority before they are fully aware and attack head on in their confused state."

"That's craziness Gozen! You be sending them to their deaths!"

Vegeta watched from the sidelines as the Asenian woman Aira lost her cool; it was slight moments like these he took reprieve from his self loathing and actually enjoy himself. The Asenians were known to have complete control of their emotions, at time leaving other beings wondering if they had any at all. You would assume such a race would be highly intelligent but instead they remain natural and quite simple; Aira on the other hand he swore she was a mixed breed, she allowed her own personal ideals to rule her, very uncommon for an Asenian. But he felt akin to the woman, maybe it was because she was the one to smack some sense into him after… Vegeta snarled, he didn't want to think back in that time, he was so weak then. Instead he locked his eyes on the woman, studying her. She was beautiful for a woman of a different species, long fiery red hair, her eyes glowing a bright orange, and her light grey skin complimented her eyes; too bad he wasn't really into other species.

"Aira sure there may be a few casualties, but it doesn't mean it wouldn't work. Whatever we do there will always be casualties. We are fighting a war here, not planning a damn tea party!"

Ah then there was Gozen, how many times has he locked horns with the powerfully built male. Vegeta remember the first time he was placed on the war council, anything he came up with Gozen immediately shot it down, not because it wouldn't work, no the large purple reptilian hated him to the very core with good reasons. Turns out in the past working for Frezia Gozen's planet was one of the first ones he 'cleansed' for the planet trade. They gave him one hell of a fight, seems he missed a few. It was the oh so quite Tendmar that made them shake hands and agree that once the rebellion was over to handle the issue like men.

Vegeta glanced over to Tendmar, the man doing what he seemed best at; sitting and analyzing. He was a strange looking man, tall, lanky, his joints further up his forearm near to his shoulder blades giving him a very disturbing looking arms. Vegeta cringed every time he looked at the abnormal appendages, the thin layer of skin onyx was what held the man together, and those eyes made him shudder, no pupils to speak of giving him a blank white stare. All in all Tendmar was a good man, smart, quick witted and calm.

"Gozen there is no way we can pull this off! We don't have that many men left!"

"And what do you suggest miss know it all? Well go on, I'm waiting!" Gozen slammed his heavy fist down on the table making the foundation sway below.

Vegeta rose a brow, one thing was certain Gozen had a mass of brute strength; he will be something to reckon with after the war, that is, if they lived long enough to see it through. He grunted as the usual war council became a place filled of bickering children, he pushed himself away from the wall making his presence felt and known. "Aira, Gozen this isn't helping the situation at all. If you plan to continue to act like brats then get out and kill one another, there is far more pressing matters on our hands." Vegeta stepped to the table looking over the map and the scribbles of Gozen's plan. "I am surprisingly enough in agreement with Gozen. We are at a critical stage right now, rations and ammo are low, and the reserves are gone. We have to take the building, if we don't then we all die anyway from starvation, dehydration, and lack of weapons to defend ourselves." Vegeta stared had going through the plan over and over.

The room stayed silent as the Prince worked, surprised really that Vegeta of all people had back Gozen on a plan considering their forced treaty. Tendmar on the other hand waited, he knew the Prince would find something to tip the situation more into their favour, enhance Gozen's plan; the Prince after-all was a battle stagiest, taught the ways of war at an age were the rest of them learnt and encouraged to play. Vegeta came from a planet of warriors, who thrived and lived for battle.

"We would have to position the snipers in the best location, which is the ruined buildings around this point." Vegeta started to create markers in the specific locations. "This way they are not in view of the troops, and they can make a hasty escape before discovered." Vegeta leaned back biting on the tip of his thumb, thinking as the others waited. "It can only be a one round shot, anymore than that, the scout bots will discover them instantly and that will be the end of our snipers. One shot and out. But not all at the same time, we need to make sure the troops are scrambled and confused. Once the first sniper, here, make his shot then two seconds afterwards will be the next shot with this sniper on the other side." Vegeta made the mix matched order on the map ensuring the troops will be confused unsure where to look or shoot. "Nappa how many plasma grenades do we have left?"

Nappa grunted. "We have 'bout three left."

"Hmm… It will be useful, but we cannot strain too much of our resources. Nappa take one with you."

"What do you have in mind Vegeta?" Gozen snarled.

"In the mist of their confusion they would scramble tightly together, we throw in a plasma we could take out at least twenty and several more would be injured. Once the plasma goes off the other troops will scramble apart giving us the opportune moment to shoot them down one by one. It would be like shooting fish in a barrel." Vegeta looked back into the map, pulling up the building structure alone. "Here is a vent that leads to the rooms here."

"What good is that Prince?" Gozen scoffed. "We need to worry about the outside not the innards of the building."

Vegeta raised a brow. "Really, then how will you deal with the mounted torrents here and here?" Vegeta waited for an answer, and smirked as Gozen bit his lip. "As I was saying, there is a vent here that leads to both rooms **where** the torrents are pointing at the entrance of the building. We get the Terraians to sneak in, they are quick nimble, and small. They can get in undetected and take out the gunners, and take control."

"And who will be leading?"

Vegeta growled as Zirena came forward, that was a woman he despised. How many times had he pictured pulling out the viper tongue and ramming it down the bitch's throat? She was a relative of Zarbon's, only once before had he had to utmost pleasure in meeting the bitch, back when he still worked for Frezia as a boy. Zarbon was being his usual assholish self picked a fight with him, and to his horror it was the first time he ever had a beating like that, and Zirena was there as a witness. He remembered when he clicked her tongue and laughed at the child's misfortune, had the audacity to even give him mock pity and take a few shots herself. From that forth he held such a powerful hatred to their race. "I will lead."

"You! Ah, what is a little monkey going to do? You couldn't even."

"Shut your mouth Zirena! We don't have time for this bullshit. Vegeta has proven his competence countless times here. While you are too busy flicking your hair and fucking what ever walks." Aira sneered.

"Now Aira, Zirena has done well here as well. Let us continue on with more important matters. Vegeta you will lead the attack, I have utmost confidence in your abilities. I will manage the snipers. Gozen, why don't you lead with Vegeta as well?" Tendmar casually spoken in his even dead voice.

"Well I guess I should since it was my original plan." Gozen grunted. "Vegeta just added to an already perfect plan."

Vegeta smirked with a slight shake of his head. "Very well then, it is decided. Tomorrow at noon we will attack, many of the troops are having lunch at this time. They will be caught off guard."

Aira clapped her hands. "Very well it is decided then; I will talk to the Terraians get their best four to do the job on the torrents and fill them in on their mission."

"Yes Aria that will suffice, for now all we can do is prepare and get some rest. It will be a hectic day tomorrow at noon." Tendmar sighed. "Be sure you are all ready, till then goodnight."

Vegeta remained watching the fellow leaders leave, all that stood behind was the man whom have been his shadow since he could remember. "Nappa, I need to talk to Raditz tonight, alone."

"Are you sure Prince?"

"Yes, it is something I must do." Vegeta steeled himself mentally; it was going to be hard but it was needed.

Vegeta walked through the underground tunnels of their temporary base, looking down at the miserable rebels clinging to their faith; At least they will had hope, while his was gone, how could they win when all they were doing was barley surviving. Vegeta reached Raditz's door, he could feel his courage sink to the bottom of his feet, his palms became sweaty. He stood there for nearly a half an hour listening, waiting, trying his best to gain his courage; ignoring the questioning eyes of the men passing by.

When he finally lifted his hand to knock the door came open, and he stood in front of the man he came to see.

"What do you want?" Raditz peered into the covered eyes of the Prince, wanting for the entire world to pull the contraption off and make him stare into the bright light above just to cause him harm. "Well speak up!"

"We need to talk Raditz." Vegeta nearly kicked himself for the soft questioning tone in his voice.

"Well go ahead your_ highness_ and talk." Raditz sneered.

"In private."

Raditz moved to the side making a large sweep of his arm to allow the Prince in giving him a mocking bow. "Then by all means come in."

Vegeta stepped into the dingy room, he could feel oppressed by the raw emotions coming from his once friend and companion. "I am sorry about Brolly Raditz, I know how you both felt towards one another."

"Really, then I suppose this makes everything absolutely fine now huh. The all mighty Prince came to say his was sorry, that just makes everything fucking perfect." Raditz growled.

"I never said that." Vegeta's shoulders dropped letting loose a sad sigh. "Brolly was a great man Raditz, I couldn't save him. I tired but I couldn't. I failed you all Raditz." Vegeta turned towards Raditz judging the brightness of the room. He took the chance and pressed the side of the eye shield away opening his eyes slowly to get accustomed to the sight. It stung briefly, but once his eyes became use to the dimly lighten room it was fine. "If I could take his place I would Raditz."

In an instant Vegeta found himself pressed up against the wall, the heavy large body of Raditz holding him pinned. He almost laughed once he thought of the days when they used energy, Raditz always seemed so little to him in comparison by power levels alone, now he was the weaker, relying only on brute strength Raditz was the superior; how funny and ironic. "Take his place! That's all you had done Vegeta! You fucking run, looking for anyway out! From this war, from Frezia, from me." Raditz growled low; god's how many times had Vegeta dodged him throughout the years, constantly saying he wasn't ready securing a blanket around him from time to time. "You're a coward Vegeta."

Vegeta didn't move, didn't protest; Raditz was right he was a coward. He had tried to run from Frezia the day he realized he would never break free, thanks to that stunt Frezia decided to add insurance he little monkey prince would never run, and even tired to quirk his abilities thus why he must wear the eye shield from bright lights. He did run, well gave up in the war, turning himself in; if it wasn't for Brolly to quite literally knock some sense into him, he wouldn't be here; he would be a drone. Then Raditz, yes he ran time and time again from Raditz. He just couldn't give it up, the last remains of his innocents, he just couldn't. Instead he tagged the second class along for years, giving him little samples and idle promises until the day Raditz finally gave up and moved on with Brolly. By the god's he was a coward, his father would be ashamed. Vegeta looked up into the blazing eyes of Raditz and let out a shuddering breath. "Do what you must to ease your pain Raditz."

He did it, he was willingly giving himself up to him; so what if his innocents was ripped away by anger and hurt, he wouldn't give it up for love, then anger will be it. He turned his head exposing his neck in submissiveness to the large Saiyan.

Raditz snarled he could feel the emotions of the other, and he be damned if he… "This, really Vegeta." Raditz called his bluff, just to see how serious the Prince truly was. He grabbed the smaller waist hoisting him on his crotch palming a buttock, rubbing himself against the other. The Prince remain his resolve, Raditz took it up a notch. He pulled Vegeta away from his throwing him onto the bed stomach against the mattress. He pulled the pant down just enough expose the untouched bottom, he heard the hitch in Vegeta's breath, and watched as the body below tighten in fear. He growled in disgust, the Prince was really serious. Raditz pulled away. "Get the fuck out. You spreading your legs for me isn't going to make anything better."

"It would…"

"Shut up Vegeta, it will not do a damn thing. It will not ease my resentment towards you, nor will it end my hurt in loosing Brolly. Vegeta whatever positive feelings I had for you is long gone, understand that. For now I will suck up my hate, not for your own sake, but for the sake of this rebellion." Raditz slumped against the wall. "Brolly would want that." His eyes narrowed on Vegeta. "For some ungodly reason he still respected you."

Vegeta pulled his pant up, taking shuddering breaths. There wasn't anything else he could say. "There is another attack planned for tomorrow at noon." He stared at his feet. "You stay here Raditz, you're not in the right state of mind to fight."

Raditz scoffed. "Whatever, just leave."

**Many things left in question, what happen here, and there, and who is this oppressing enemy and what is he/she is doing, and what is the plan? Muahaha more questions and answers coming. **

**Mjmusiclover- Thank you for the review my loyal friend ;)**

**Cara2012- ah sorry about that, the first chapter was in the pov of Raditz. And I hope you enjoyed, keep reading! **

**Mlover4evr- Thank you very much, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Zofo- sorry for the confusion, but in time within the next chapter or two timelines will be explained in the story. I promise ;) **

**Thank you for your reviews I adore them, and please continue to review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Vegeta sniffed the air, the scent of decay and death hung in the clouded atmosphere; the city was dreary and depressing, no busting life, hardly and movements other than the oppressors and warriors. It strongly reminded him of the older days where he would be the oppressor, no, he was a death dealer, bringing nothing but fire and destruction. Who would have thought or even believed he would be on the opposite side of the fight; the struggling survivor.

He listened to the sounds of sirens wail on the other end of the ruined city; his lullaby at night. The heavy steps of Gozen took his attention, with a nod he knew it was almost time; the howl of the buzzer would soon be heard, and then it was time. Would this be the fight he wouldn't make it? Was this his turn to perish by mortal made heathen weapons? How could one not think of these things given the dire situation? He scolded himself, he needed to be strong; Saiyan.

"Everyone is where they need to be, are you ready to die Saiyan?" Gozen chuckled; the thought of battle made his blood pump with wildness, his races bloodlust rivalled and perhaps nearly more-so then the Saiyans.

Vegeta snarled, he be damned if he gave any sort of comradely to the male, instead, he kept his eyes locked forward. He could feel fluttering in the bowls of his gut, something he hadn't experienced since he was a boy working under the planet trade, anxiety and with a tinge of fear; his scowl deepened; the taste bitter.

The only thing keeping him steady was the giant behind him, Nappa, he mustn't show any sort of outward fear, had to be cold as stone, and emotionless. Nappa fed off of his 'courage', needing it, so he may continue on, without him Nappa would perish; and oddly enough Nappa was the one keeping him together, they both mentally leaned on one another. Vegeta nearly smiled thinking about such a foolish idea. The buzzing filled the air, making him hold his breath; the time was now.

Vegeta cocked the automatic, switching off the safety, his pistols ready for blood strapped to his side, the sounds of clicking was distracting, but he refused to take his eyes from the enemy before him. The first powerful shot from the snipers rang into his ears, making him nearly jump; he watched. Head shot, right in between the eyes, must've hurt. The enemy clumped together, just as he predicted. Another shot, another down; perfect aim.

They waited until the very last one took their shot, and Vegeta nearly cringed, that sniper was malicious, he shot his target in the dead set middle of his throat, that sniper wanted the enemy to live long enough to bleed out. Nappa had done his part, throwing the plasma grenade in the very middle of the tight-net group; he had to give it to Nappa, he had quite a precise aim.

Gozen was the first up, and he followed just behind. With a shout he did his command forward, and a little ammo advice. "Check your shots, conserve ammo, ensure you aim to kill!" Vegeta heard the reply, a simple cheer that was all that was needed. He moved forward, eye locked on his sight, going for all head-shots, they didn't have the ability to make minor mistakes. The enemy didn't have much time to prepare themselves, dozens fell without a fight, unfortunately the men manning the torrents wasn't so scrambled. Vegeta ducked for cover in time before the thick bullets of the torrents tore through him; he cussed under his breath, of course they would go the leaders. He swiftly looked over the boulder searching for Gozen, spotting him with his back against his own boulder.

Vegeta pulled the scouter from his jacket, holding the device awkwardly against his ear, buzzing Gozen. He grunted as a grenade rocked the boulder he was pressed against, his free hand taking well aimed shots on the enemy whom dared to get in his line of vision.

"What the fuck do you want monkey? I am kind of busy here!" Gozen growled.

"No, really? I thought we could discuss color pallets for my room, you fucking asshole!" Vegeta snarled back. "I am fucking warning you, you big shit! They know the generals of the rebellion! And with that info they will do their damnest to kill us, because if we are gone they will crush us in no time!"

"Tell me something I don't know fuck head!"

Vegeta shouted into the scouter. "Watch your ass, you're hot headed! Don't go running into battle, that is all!"

"As you can tell, I am!" Gozen pulled the scouter from his ear, laying it beside him, with quick precision he shot, slam back against the boulder, again and again. He grunted; he hated hiding!

Vegeta snarled, doing the very same, the only thing they can do until the torrents are taken over.

The dead bodies of oppressor and opposer laid on the ground together, the wounded continued on to fight, taking well aimed shots, ignoring the pain, ignoring death knocking on their door; take a few with them, they will not take the trip to the afterlife alone. A cheer echoed, signalling the torrents had been overturned.

Vegeta rolled to the left and leapt upward, brushing his shoulder against Gozen, they moved forward, suppressing the enemy, taking them down one by one, thankful those men were awful slow shots, Vegeta flinched as a bullet grazed his shoulder; just a scratch he thought, never stopping his movements towards the building. He smirked as he saw more soldiers coming from the building; the feeling of power gave him a high he needed; he could vaguely hear Frezia's cold voice, kill them, kill them all!

Amidst the shouts, rattling of guns, and explosions of grenades going on around them, a sonic boom took them all from the current battle. Vegeta slammed his back against the siding of the building, doing what everyone else was doing; staring up towards the sky.

A beam of sun shone through a circlet in the greyish black clouds, such a beautiful sight hasn't been seen in over a year, the sun; warming. In complete awe the men stood, the torrents halted, and in the bright light a dark spot was seen; it was tumbling downward. Vegeta watched like the others transfixed, unlike them, Vegeta could see it was a body; at least he had an advantage with something thanks to Frezia.

The body came down in an alarming rate, flipping, and sailing. Closer and closer it came, the men below able to make it out the object, a lone man, and they waited. It struck the ground with such a powerful force making the war torn and scorched earth shake. Vegeta's men moved closer, the enemy stayed behind and Vegeta, well he smirked; the enemy was unguarded. He pulled out a reserved plasma; it was reserved for sacrificial suicide, you never know, one day he might find himself captured and going to be 'cleaned', that plasma was meant to be his saviour. He pressed the button, throwing it inside the building, curling in on himself he prepared. The rebellions heard the tell tale fuzz, and hit the dirt, in the mist of their confusion they didn't noticed the fallen man stand.

Vegeta was the first to regain his settings; first and foremost he looked into the crumbled doorway, searching for more enemies and survivors to kill. Forgetting entirely of the descended man, he moved to the window where the right torrent was placed, he shouted to the alien in control of the machine of death, letting it know it was him, he cautiously moved into view, and stepped inside. He pulled out a new clip for his weapon, discarding the empty one. He moved around the small building, searching each room, shooting any stragglers, securing it.

Vegeta sighed and relaxed against a cold wall surface, letting his weapon slip from his hold, they did it, many was lost, but many will live; the building was theirs, food fully stocked and a room full of ammo and newer modeled weaponry. He pulled out a small holder, snapping open the sides; he pulled out two pills, popping them into his mouth he swallowed.

"It's getting worse isn't it?"

Vegeta locked his eyes unto Aira, with a growl and snarl he snapped at the woman. "That is none of your business woman." Vegeta frowned, changing the subject in question. "There is no one left here, the building is ours for now. Get them men in here to gather the shit." Vegeta pushed himself from the wall, squaring his shoulders he passed on by.

"I tired, but the men are a bit distracted by our newcomer." Aira chuckled. "Males, so easily distracted."

Vegeta moved forward with haste, yes he forgot about the fallen man, apparently from the little whispers in the hallway, the men believe him to be a godsend. He leapt out of the window, and with a mighty bellow he gained the undivided attention of the warriors. His eyes swept over the man whom fell, he was easily picked from any crowd by the strange clothing he wore. "Get the fuck in there now and get the very essential things we fought for!"

Gozen came up to him, brushing his shoulder. "That's what we need eh, another fucking monkey." Vegeta snapped his teeth at his fellow leader. Then he paused; Saiyan?

Vegeta walked up to the man in question, he looked so very confused, but as he got closer and felt the man's eyes on him, the fool was smiling, something was shinning in his eyes, which made him feel uncomfortable. "You, what is your name?"

"Hey Vegeta! You got stuck here too! Why are you wearing those funny looking shades?"

Vegeta raised a brow, and quickly lifted a corner of his lip. "Who the fuck are you? I never had seen you before!" Why was this imbecile acting as if they are good friends, he never seen this man before.

"Oh." He scratched his head, in which to Vegeta was very strange, this man couldn't be a Saiyan. "I must be in a different dimension then, Bulma warned me about that button! Oh well, she'll fix it!" He fidgeted, and looked all around himself, looking, well, crazy to Vegeta. Then he finally realized that Vegeta been waiting on him, and he gave a goofy smile. "My name is Goku! But you call me Kakarot, because that's my Saiyan name."

"What. The. Fuck? Are you mad?" Vegeta moved closer, wondering if this man was a lunatic, but then again he did just dropped from the sky, he could be completely brain damaged, raving about dimensions, buttons, and well about him, as if he knew him. Godsend his ass, this man was a lunatic.

**And there's the very first twist, and so much more coming. My most original idea as of yet, never seen a fic with the plot I have… well... plotted lol. I hope this now, grabs your attention ;) Rate and review, you know how I love them, review every damn chapter if you please lol. **

**Fanfiction**

**Mjmusiclover- Awe thank you for the review, and apology accepted and not needed my friend, I know life is very time consuming especially with school tossed in the mix.**

**Cara2012- Thank you, I hope you like this one as well :3**

**Adult Fanfiction**

…**. None…. *sniff* *sniff* That makes me a sad panda, ahhaha**

**Till next time in a land far far away V.W **


	4. Chapter 4

**The end of the Universe **

**Chapter 4**

Goku looked all around, the debris of the city surrounded the area, the sounds of tired broken down men scuffling around the area was almost deafening with sorrow; his hearing was sharp, sharp enough to hear the men surrounding him speak about him in hushed whispers, a saviour they called him, a good omen. He was never one to sit back and allow men to suffer, before he was even asked he already knew he would help them, he would help him; Vegeta.

That was another thing, this was a different version of the Vegeta he knew so well, this one seemed more vulnerable to him, he could see it in the man's demeanour and body language, this Vegeta was wounded badly from the inside, and he had no clue on how to approach him. Another familiar face popped up, Nappa, and by the looks of him he was just hanging on as well, no doubts Vegeta being his rock. Nappa never came across being a solitary survivor to him, he has strength but lack the intelligence and patience to survive and Vegeta had that ability to keep the mammoth in line. He wondered if Raditz was around as well.

Goku made his way around searching, analyzing, trying to understand exactly what was going on here and why were they using guns? Didn't they have energy?

"Hey! Goku, Kakarot whatever your name is, get over here, if you're coming with us then you will do as everyone else does!" Goku whipped his head hearing Vegeta's deep raspy voice call his name, and he couldn't help but to giggle when he used his Earth given name, it sounded so strange and funny coming from Vegeta, he was so use to him saying Kakarot. "Gather the supplies, and bring it back to the base. Nappa!"

Nappa bowed and I was confused when Vegeta looked hurt by the gesture, as if he was unworthy… this is strange indeed. "Yes Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta grunted. "Take him under your wing for the rest of the day and night, fill him in on everything that is happening, and… watch out for him, he is a tad bit strange." Goku's mouth dropped, he couldn't believe just said that in front of him, usually such outwardly spoken concerns was done in private, not in front of the one in question.

"I'm right here you know!" Goku half pouted and grunted.

"Yes… yes you are now are you." Vegeta tilted his head; his dark visor reflected his surroundings. "I will take my leave now with Gozen and met with the others to plan out our supplies. Report back to me in the morning, I wish to be alone tonight and rest."

"Of course Prince." Nappa bowed once again, listening to the tapping sound of Vegeta's boots walking away. Nappa stood tall looking down at the man below him, sizing him up, gauging him, middle aged, hardly any scarring, strange clothing unfit for war, and a open face. This man wasn't bred for war, yet rumour has it he is of Saiyan blood. "Well just you an me eh, what's your name, family ties and rank?"

Goku scratched his head, doing his best to remember the information Vegeta of his time had told him. "Kakarot, third class, and I believe my father's name is Bardock?"

Nappa snorted humourlessly. "Bardock eh, you must be Raditz's older brother."

"Nope Raditz's younger brother." Goku beamed.

"Funny you look older." Nappa snorted. "How old are you?"

"I am 56."

"Raditz is 39." Nappa raised a brow. "So tell me, how are you the younger when you're my age?"

"Well in my time I am the younger." Goku frowned, well now he knew he was in a different dimension and time line all together; what a mess.

"You must have hit your head harder then you think Kakarot. Well no time to stand around and figure shit out, let's get this shit loaded and get outta' here before the scouts come." Nappa placed a heavy hand on Goku's shoulder lightly pushing the man forward.

**~~~ At the base ~~~**

Vegeta leaned back in his chair half listening to the generals speak around him, nothing peaked his interest, and nothing he could add; Tendmar pretty much covered over everything. It was at the beginning of the meeting did they inquired him about the 'man who fell out of the sky', there wasn't much to tell really, just a Saiyan that fell and was pretty much an unknown to them all, he would gather more information at a later time, and the topic was dropped.

Before he knew it the majority of the generals left, leaving Tendmar and Aira, he growled, knowing what all this was turning into. "Shut it before you start!"

"Vegeta think rationally please, we only wish to know you're status." Tendmar explained in his dead tone of voice. While Aira was far more emotional with her speech.

"We only want to make sure you're okay Vegeta, I know you've been upping your dosage, are you sure it's healthy?" Aira moved closer, and Vegeta snarled all the more.

"We fear it may affect you're thinking and thus make you unfit to be on the council." Tendmar leaned back clasping his elongated fingers together.

Vegeta twitched, his hand started to shake. "Remove me? Unfit for this? By the god's Tendmar!" Vegeta stood slamming his palms upon the table. "We are just struggling to survive! This whole damn thing is a fucking lost cause and you both know it! Unfit for council! Get off whatever dream ship your on Tendmar, the both of you! The council, yeah we are just the big hot shots huh, we make all the rules and final plans, and guess what for fucking nothing! How much longer before we are all wiped out, and… turned?" Vegeta shuddered.

"You're emotional outburst is normal and voided. I will not accept it has the effect of you're… "medication"… but I will ask you think Vegeta, if we do win, who will be the ones to rebuild society? Us, that is who and we will need a powerful intelligent leader such as yourself. Myself and Aira are the only ones who give a damn about you enough to blind ourselves from the truth, and try to help you. All we ask is for you to down the dosage intake, and keep a clear head." Tendmar never removed his eyes from the prince and was relieved when Vegeta relaxed and slumped back into his seat.

Aira moved in closer her red fiery hair pooled around Vegeta's shoulder. "Look it big tough Saiyan we will be here to talk if you need us, and I know Nappa would be there as well, he may not be able to verbally comprehend guidance for you like us, but I know he will listen. As for Raditz, he is a lost cause, don't blame yourself."

Vegeta bitten the inside of his cheek, he wanted to smack them both upside the head, but silence seemed the best partner. He shrugged off her gentle grey hands and stood. "It has been a long day, I'm going to bed." He walked out without a second glance leaving Tendmar and Aira behind in the darken room.

**~~~ On base ~~~**

Goku walked behind Nappa through a maze, men sitting on the floors, dingy, reminding him of old post apocalypse movies where humans are scavengers living in disgusting holes. Only this is a array of species of all shapes and sizes, not many could past as human but some were humanoid like. "So what happened here?"

Nappa grunted. "Eight years, seven months, and 16 days ago happened. Juss' like the big bang, everything went to shit, colonies, galaxies, and stations just up an gone becomin' nuttin' more then ghost towns. We were wit a fleet in the deep of the shit storm tryin' to figure out what happened. We were attacked, nearly wiped out, many of us captured, taken to different levels of an unknown ship. They started takin' the grunts and I didn't see them afterwards, until recently. We killed them today…" Nappa paused, turning to Goku. "They were warped, changed, brainwashed, however you like to call it." He let out a heavy sigh. "Some of em was my drinking partners, when we worked under Frezia."

"Frezia?" Goku nodded his head, he remembered the white tyrant. "What happened to him? Is he the one doing this?"

Nappa tossed his head letting out a bellowing laugh. "Hardly; Frezia was killed in an explosion. Good thing too, the freak." Nappa shrugged. "Other than that, we fought, and continue to fight, we fight to survive." Nappa's voice began to raise, his fist clenched and raised high; the men surrounding lifted their heads, and listened. "We fight to win!"

Goku felt a cold chill race through him and Goosebumps followed as the beaten men stood, finding courage and returned the answering call of hope. "FIGHT TO WIN!" A hundred stood renewed and strong, and Goku could see now why Nappa was a general, short and to the point giving all others around the needed boost, and he felt it, felt the need to fight, the need to answer that call. Goku smirked. "Fight to win."

Nappa gave a curt nod. "I won't lie, it looks grim. Especially since we were robbed of our power, but we find other means."

Goku hadn't bothered to go further in that statement, instead he continued his questioning. "Who is the enemy?"

Nappa shoulders dropped. "It's the universe against what you see here. We still have no idea who the 'brain' is, that damn thing is damn good at hiding like a coward. We will find out, no doubt and it will be Prince Vegeta that'll take it down, I know it."

Goku nodded, fighting an enemy no one knew would be difficult. Then the Prince, he had questions about Vegeta he needed to know. "Speaking about the Prince, why does he wear that funny looking thing over his eyes? Is it like a scouter?" Goku followed as Nappa started to continue to walk forward.

Nappa tilted his head. "It's a good you asked me, if you asked him yourself he just might've shot you in your foot." Nappa chuckled. "It was Frezia that did it to him, some fucked up experiment to make Vegeta's vision more nocturnal and heat based. There was something else done but we don't know."

"So, he wears it all the time?" Goku raised a brow.

Nappa grunted. "He pretty much has to, any bright light hurts his pupils, well burns them more-less. In dark spaces he retracts the visor to let his eyes breath and to see, he told me once he could see the outline of everything around him, to the very heart, blue meant dead, reddish yellow was still alive. I guess it made him a more efficient killer, he could scan a valley and know exactly who was wounded and causalities. During the day when the visor is on he said it was pretty much no different, he could see as he always had, only just several shades darker. I only wish I knew what else Frezia had done to the Prince."

"How do you know if he did?"

"Frezia said so, something along the lines of, keeping him in check encase…" Nappa trailed off, shaking his head. "Never mind, the rest is none of your concern, it is the past, and I like to leave it buried there." Nappa grunted stopping at a door. "Well this is it for me." He lifted a heavy hand and banged on the door. "Raditz got a surprise here for ya! Get your sorry hide outta the bed!"

Goku froze, Raditz, he really was going to meet his older brother again; uncertainty and excitement filled him, how would Raditz react to seeing him again?

**~~~ Vegeta ~~~ **

_Fucking sticking their noses where it doesn't belong! _Vegeta slammed his door closed, flicking the side of his dark visor to close the protective shield; he lifted a hand and rubbed his eyes. He sat on his cot, leaned forward letting his hand dropped down to hang over his knees, he was tired, more so then recently, he was wearing down; his spirit chipping away in ounces with each passing hour.

Reaching in his jacket he pulled out the pill case, staring at it, thinking of nothing, his mind was blank; he flipped it over and over watching the metallic sliver case flash. He snarled: _Fuck it_. Popping it open, he took several in his hand smacking it to his lips he swallowed harshly. He sighed, pleased by the action alone, shrugging off his leather jacket and kicking off his boots, he laid back against the mattress, his arms folded under his head he stared at nothing at all, just letting him get lost in the feeling.

He flinched when he thought of the new strange Saiyan, his story just seemed so fucked up, but then again this whole mess was as well; he'll talk and find out more of this man in the morning, right now he was finding peace. A peace he didn't deserve. _Failure… _

**Ah-ah! V.W is on tumblr now! Check me out, as well as Facebook damnit, the link is on my profile page/ author bio! Drop by say a word for two, ask a question, check out the comic, see the pics, and youtube vids. Thank you V.W**

.com/

**Reviews **

**Fanfiction**

**Kayla:** *gushes* awe shucks*toes the dirt*, I am glad I could surprise you, and Goku sure does make an entrance hehe thank you for reviewing

**Cara2012**: Yeah something new :P I gotta do new things, thank you for reviewing! Love to hear from you.

**Mjmusiclover:** Thank you very much for your kind words, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well

**Adultfanfiction**

**Anon:** Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy future chapters just as much. I am planning on building more character into my original characters, make reader love/hate them lol their choice, and I got plans for our fav Goku and Vegeta, something that may surprise all. :P

**Zofo:** Sorry for the confusion, now that I got everything kind of straighten out I hope you like. And trust me I got something planned for you all ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Haven't you've learned anything after all these years? Your ploy is useless, tomfoolery. You could never understand the gravity of the situation, but I suppose, it is that naiveté of yours that keep you alive; keeps you going. You see a glimmering light at the end of a tunnel, do you not? Ah, shame really, because there is no end you see, only I have the power to give you that end, and I assure you, there will be no light for you. _

_Do not fret, I see your struggle, I understand it, and find it quite… humorous. Like a rat in a maze you scramble, and scurry. It is amazing to me after all these years you still try. Your absurd resistance brings me pleasurable joy, like a sweet spice to a salty beverage, it tickles my taste buds; you are the strawberry to my dry wine. Soon, soon your futile resistance will crumble, and I'll be waiting._

Vegeta's eyes blurred, his sanity was slipping; hearing that deep voice once again mocking and ridiculing him, he was at a lost, the pills no longer allowed him to find a peaceful solace. Everything was going to shit, his health, his mental stability, by the gods, suicide looked awfully good right now; his pride would never allow it, didn't matter how hyped up he was on his 'medications', he would not be a coward… anymore. He turned his head, scanning the darkness, his eyes wandered, his mind turned blank, an uneasy rest met him once again.

Goku felt like a little boy again, wringing his hands together, through his bangs he stared up to the eyes of his "older" brother Raditz, whom returned the eye lock, only his mouth moved, gaped really, like a fish out of water. Goku grinned, he never believed he would see Raditz like this, the usual cocky grin misplaced with shock.

Nappa slapped a heavy hand down on Goku's shoulder. "Well now I bet you two gots lots to catch up on, I'll leave ya's to it then."

Raditz reach a trembling hand, lightly touching Goku's chin taking him in. "Father? Is that really you?"

Goku mumbled under his breath, unsure on how to explain it, but it was Nappa whom spoke for him, his voice dripping with humour. "Nope." Nappa smirked, giving Raditz a sideway glance. "It's your kid brother." Nappa chuckled, walking away, oh how he wanted to see how it all played out, Goku Raditz's younger brother, very unlikely; yet, he knew there must have been some relation, the damn guy looked just like Bardock; maybe a uncle?

Raditz frowned, looking Goku over once again. "You cannot be my younger brother, you are older than myself." Raditz growled, frustrated, he wanted to mourn in peace, not deal with some stupidity. "Who the fuck are you?"

Goku scratched his head nervously. "Well, I am… but not." Goku shook his head; just as well tell it as it is. "I'm not from this dimension. I was at Bulma's, she is a genius by the way, nice girl, met her when I was a little boy in the woods…" Goku smiled, reminiscing on his adventurous past. "Man oh man, we had so much fun then, we."

"Oh get on with it! I didn't ask for your fucking life story." Raditz snarled.

"Oh! Sorry! Long story short, I touched something then boom, I was falling from the sky, and well here I am! In my dimension, I am your younger brother, you said my name was Kakarot, and now only Geta calls me Kakarot, but I my human name is Goku."

Raditz rubbed his head, feeling a headache forming. Wait a minute. "Only Geta calls you Kakarot? Who is he?"

"Vegeta. He lives on earth with me." Goku smiled.

"You're mated to Vegeta?"

"Oh no, he has a family and I have my own." Goku turned his head back and forth until he locked eyes on Raditz. "You're Vegeta seems… defeated. What happened here? Nappa gave me some details but, I dunno, it just doesn't add up to me."

Raditz gave looked him over, seems possible, in a really fucked up way, but somehow it made sense to him. It help that 'Goku' looked just like his father, hell that stupid goofy look was his father's 'drunk' face all over. Raditz leaned against the door frame, making room for Goku to walk in. "Come on in."

They talked for hours, mostly of the things that had come to pass, for the first time he felt a pull to Raditz, a connection he had never felt before, maybe it was the drink, but he felt so damn good, he had a brother, family… He had only become sombre when they discussed the war, so many lost, yet no-one knew who this oppressor was. Then there was Vegeta, no matter how many times he tried to stray the conversation on the Prince, Raditz spat, and directed the discussion to something else. Leaving Goku to wonder what happened? As far as he knew from the stories of the Vegeta of his time Raditz and Nappa was loyal, and obedient, yet, Raditz acted quite the opposite, cursing the Prince's name.

Raditz stretched and yawned, knocking back the rest of his drink before tossing the worn cup to the ground. "Get some sleep Kakarot, big day tomorrow."

Goku looked down to his hands. "Goodnight… brother."

Raditz smirked. "Yeah… goodnight brother."

Goku smiled as his back hit the mat on the floor.

Nappa's heavy steps echoed in the halls, wounded and lost men littered the walls, eyes downcast. He spat to the dirtied ground below, the contents unknown, perhaps a mixture of old blood, dirt, and gun powder. Once upon a time he stalked the magnificent and majestic halls of the palace, greeted by a hundred strong, ready to fight, ready to defend their king; a smile quirked his lips as he remembered the scents, oh how he missed the scents, a exotic blend of hierarchy, rich of righteousness and the glorious pride of their people. Now he walks amongst the scent of death and decay from the men, their pride and hopes crumbling into extinction. He didn't like it one bit, desperation left a sour taste in his mouth.

His steps halted, pausing only to lean against on the solid metal wall, keeping close to the door. He tilted his head, feeling the chill of the cold wall against his bald scalp; soothing. He thought back to a happier time, a time where he was important, a time he experienced peace of mind. He chuckled with his wistful thoughts; funny, he found peace being a general to the Saiyan army, found a comfy lifestyle being the head protector of important and influential men.

He could still hear the long ago marching, hear their morale boost through military chants. He felt his chest swell, and suddenly he was a low ranked solider, no older than eighteen, going through the flowing motions of war, the repetitive movements, the gruelling training, day to day from dusk to dawn. Dawn was beautiful, the only moment he would loose himself, forget his bloodlust and hunger for war, he would stare thoughtlessly as the sun raised soft red, faded really, highlights of orange tinted amongst the dusty red, blooming into the blood red sky he so desperately missed. Dusk, he longed to see the sky darken as the sun laid to rest, the deep ruby glow; he missed home. He missed her…

The sound of a uneasy sleep took him from his yearnings, the same as every night, the body resting inside the boxed room tossed and turned and fought against himself. Nappa hung his head, closing his eye. _'I entrust him to you Nappa, let no harm befall my son.' _The last decree given to him by the king himself echoed in his mind, in a faded voice. He couldn't protect Vegeta from his inner demons, hell, who was he kidding he couldn't even protect him when he was just a boy; so much for being the great honourable general of the Saiyan army and great protector of the prince. He was useless, yet, it never stopped him from guarding the prince's door every night, routines were calming he suppose.

Vegeta grumbled, looking around for his gloves, his hands shaky. He hated sleep, he hated waking; he hated everything about every morning. He stomped around turning over anything laying on the floor, punishing them, as if it was the objects around him that placed him in such an acidic mood. He cursed under his breath as the said glove came into view, poking innocently out from his makeshift pillow.

His sleep once again plagued with past disgraces, humiliations, and each defeating moment under Frezia. This night however was the cream of the crop, listening to his ghostly father ridicule him was a new low. He remembered it quite vividly as his father turned in his own grave because of how much he disgusted him and his family line. Vegeta tugged the glove on, slapping the door controls open.

"Morning Prince Vegeta." Nappa had long learned not to say 'good morning' to the usual hostile youth, something he had to learn the hard way; a hard learned lesson, which cost him a trip to the regeneration tank.

Vegeta didn't say a word, the usual morning greeting; Nappa would always be waiting for him, a occurrence he never questioned, he never seem to wake up early enough to bypass the man, Nappa was always there when he awoke.

"So what's the plan today Vegeta?" Nappa kept his space, hanging back by a few feet, giving the prince his distance. "Are we going to the council, scouting?"

Vegeta grunted, scouting sounded pretty good, he could have a high chance of killing things, easing some stress.

"Or you want to talk to that Goku guy?"

Vegeta stopped in his tracks, Goku, he forgot about that strange man. He turned, giving Nappa his full attention. "Where is he?"

Nappa's eye twitched, he didn't like how intense Vegeta looked. Maybe today really wasn't a good day for the Prince to do anything. "I think we should scout the area, maybe find some enemies to shoot. Doesn't that sound better?"

"Where is he Nappa?"

"He is with Raditz…"

Vegeta slightly paled, Raditz, of all places to put the newcomer Nappa chose Raditz's room. Vegeta took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. "Nappa." Vegeta's lip quirked into a smirk. "I think I need to see what this Goku is all about. Go somewhere, make yourself useful elsewhere."

"There's something strange about that guy. He actually believes he is Raditz's younger brother." Nappa chuckled, while Vegeta paused. "Can you believe that, ha, he has to be around fifty, he almost got fifteen years on Raditz."

"But he is a Saiyan, and he does look like Bardock's flock." Maybe he really was from a different time; outlandish as it sounded, hell, the whole mess they all are in would probably sound outlandish to others. Vegeta turned back, squaring his shoulders he prepped himself, preparing to be onslaughted by Raditz. "I'll see what this guy got." Vegeta smiled. "It's been a long time since I had sparred. Maybe he could help relieve some of my tension."

Nappa laughed, actually laughed carefree; a precious moment in his books. "Take it easy on him Prince, he is going to have to hold a gun after." Vegeta smirked, cracking his knuckles; beating someone sounded like a damn good idea, clear his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stalking through the run down halls with the uncommon sense of excited adrenaline, the Prince moved, cracking knuckles and loosening his neck, foregoing the dreaded door of Raditz's bunk he copped out and called instead, nearly barking at Raditz to send the newcomer to the makeshift gym, where men and women alike worked off their frustrations, either by working out, or sparring. He much preferred the sparring, nothing compared to the sound of the body creaking under his skill.

One final pop of a knuckle, he pushed open the doors, the place filled of the usual suspects, Gozen hitting the weights made of a bar and boulders, Aira doing her stretches, Tendmar working through some inner meditations his followers not far behind, others hitting bags of crushed rubble, and there he was, scoping out the area, tinkering away at the homemade gym equipment. He didn't belong here, and it didn't take knowing the happenings of yesterday to know he didn't belong, he looked the part, carefree, curious, and... clean; unsure on how that exactly works, clean as in his slate is clean, as if no evils have touched that man.

As if he had preternatural senses, the man in question turned his eyes on him, and a smile bloomed that innocent youthful face; a smile for him, he smiled so genuinely open for him... It took his breath away, like a blow to the gut, he found himself at a loss, unsure what he was even doing here. Why did that man look so pleased to see him?

"Geta', you've made it!" There it is again, the feel of familiarity, like this man knew him for a lifetime; he felt stripped under that gaze, an echo of a fleeting feeling, a flutter of... correctness. He came closer to him, his eyes sparkled with such clarity, of sureness, the gentle touch of fingertips on his collar though light, but full of hidden knowledge. The sparkle in those eyes faltered, morphing to honest concern. "Are you alright, Geta'?"

Vegeta lifted his chin, lost in the confusion inside of himself, his jaw slacked; who was this man, and why does it feel like this around him, this complete feeling? The brush of Kakarot's/Goku's hand on his cheek startled him, and yet, it felt so welcoming, so heated with meaning, and in the eyes of the taller man before him, he could see he felt the same.

"Hey, Vegeta! This is a gym, not some place to make puppy eyes with others!" Gozen's sharp booming voice cut through his haze, and his slacken mouth set into grimace. His head snapped to the side, snarling at the reptilian whom was giving him a smug look.

Giving his full attention back to the bewildering man before him, taking a step back away from touching distance he sized him up. He was in great form, his upper body broad and cut, it wasn't a hard guess to say he has been trained, maybe even seasoned, given his age and body. "What fighting technique do you know... Kakarot?" The name came more of an question, unsure what to call the man of two names.

"Call me, Goku, Geta'." Goku beamed, his insides squirming with his happiness, all due to what his Vegeta would say his misbehaving nature.

Vegeta grunted, "Vegeta! it's, Vegeta, not that ridiculous, Geta'."

Goku shrugged, continuing on without pause. "I know several martial arts, and I've trained with the Kai's, learning some pretty niffty stuff." Goku looked around, leaning in close, covering the side of his mouth and all but whispered conspiratorially to Vegeta. "Don't tell anyone, it's top secret stuff." He pulled away flashing a disarming smile.

Vegeta just stood there, perplexed. Without any second guessing on the matter, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that the man before him was 100%, if not more, a raving lunatic. Did he just really say gods trained him? showed him some 'top secret niffy stuff'. Vegeta stood there, his head cocked to the side like an confused dog, just staring at this man, whatever 'funny' stuff he felt before all gone, he was left there blank. Was this man real? Did he honestly believe what he said.

Goku stood, scuffling his feet, holding his hands behind his back, doing his best to ignore the very quite and very uncomfortable situation. Vegeta just stood there for nearly ten minutes now, not saying a word, not moving, just staring at him with his unseen eyes. The reflective black glass mirrored his uncomfortable movements; awkward.

Just when Goku couldn't take the awkward silence any longer and about to break it with a question... Vegeta had.

"Are you Fucking serious?!" Vegeta's shout cause the room to fall silent and stare, while Goku..

"Ssssshheesssss!" Goku hopped back a few steps in startled fright. "Calm down there, you're going to cause me a heart attack."

"No, let me repeat myself. Are. You. Fucking. Serious?" Vegeta exclaimed, his eyes narrowing; the action gone unnoticed.

"Yes." Goku all but squeaked.

Vegeta tossed his arms. "Great, wonderful, you've confirmed it, you're a fucking lunatic... great." He took several breaths, palming his nose and mouth, the pills did a little jingle in his pocket, a little reminder, and not needing another incentive, he made a dive for it, easily depositing four in hand as he slapped them into his mouth, feeling the tingle make its way down. A few more calming breaths he relaxed.

"What was that?" Goku curiously asked, "Can I see them?" His hand out, ready for inspection.

"One, it's none of your business, two, go back to one." Vegeta growled. He spied Goku over again, looking the crazy up and down, contemplating. "Fuck it, if you can fight, and hold a gun, I don't care how crazy you are, as long as you remember who is in charge here. Alright, Goku?" he mockingly cooed the name.

Goku frowned, he didn't like it, he wasn't crazy and the other Vegeta knew that; but this isn't his Vegeta, no this Vegeta thinks he's nuts, a loon, well... Goku looked up as if trying to see his own brain; nope not crazy.

"Get over there, and lets do this. I'm warning you I'm not taking it easy on you! No holding back, you fucking..." Vegeta paused looking for the right word for the moment. ".you, crazy person." Not the best. Okay it was bad, but it would suffice for now until he thought up something better.

Goku shrugged, preparing for the spar, he couldn't stop the smile that came, remembering it was only three days ago when his Vegeta and he last sparred, ending it on a high note, draw, due to other activities. Well what he knew of Vegeta, this one or his, he knew when Vegeta meant to get right down to it, they got right down to it! Already pushing up his power, and preparing to do the thing that always caught Vegeta off guard when he felt like impressing the Prince.

Vegeta took his stance, going for a more offensive fight, needing to feel that adrenaline rush of beating down his opponent before it even start. He chuckled lowly to himself, Goku didn't know what he was getting himself into, and the fact his wasn't right in the head will make him go any easier on the man. "Show me what you got big man." A predator smile stretched over his lips and he kicked off the ground, moving with all the speed he naturally had, he went for Goku.

Goku smiled, waited until Vegeta's fist came in close, looking for a throat shot on the adams apple; Vegeta was always a vicious fighter. He quickly moved to the side, lifted a hand filled of his energy, just a quick shot of ki, just to get the fight really going, nothing to really harm Vegeta, just the usual jolt start of the spar. He grinned as he pushed it forward, aiming for the unprotected ribs.

The sound tipped everyone off, turning their heads in awe, the glow the sound, something they haven't heard in years. Vegeta felt as if time slowed, he saw the pale blue light, the humming sound accompanied by the light pop, his heart stop.

The simple energy ball pushed forward, taking Vegeta for a ride, something that would be nothing before was now life or death. He clenched his muscles, letting out a scream of pain as the ball burned his skin, the force cracking ribs, his training from ki use before his only savior, rolling with it, not against it. He landed on the floor, on the other side of the room, gasping and hugging his ribs, the pain immense, his sight blurring and fading. Did it really happen; of course it did, he felt it!

Goku stood stun, Vegeta should have deflected that without a sweat or a blink of an eye, yet there he was crumpled on the ground slipping into unconsciousness. A grey skinned woman with firey hair raced to the Prince's side screaming for a medic, her eyes wide with fright and a sliver of hope as she looked his way. He jumped lightly as a heavy hand grasped his shoulders, and turned to see a strange looking alien, that was doing weight training when he first arrived, the one from yesterday; Gozer or Gozen, something along those lines.

"How did you do that?" Gozen clasped both hands on his shoulders making him stare at the reptile like face. His gaze drifted across the room, the men and woman staring in complelet awe, and the same flicker of hope filled their eyes. He drifted off again seeing two purple men lift and carry Vegeta away in a stretcher, the woman following not far behind, giving him once last lingering look before she ducked out the door. "I said! How did you do that!?" He was shaken to attention.

"I... I... I'm sorry about Vegeta... Vegeta, wait, I need to go with him!"

"Stop, just tell me first how you did that! Then I'll take you there myself!" Gozen pulled Goku in, giving Goku no room.

"I always could!" Goku shouted, his Ki rising once again, and sent out a small little wave, just enough to push back the large male. "I always could do those things! Now bring me to Vegeta!"

Gozen corrected himself, looking over the new recruit. With a hasty nod, he lead the way. "We can talk, you wouldn't be permitted inside the infirmary until the doc says so." Gozen turned pointing a stubby finger at Goku's chest. "And I don't care how powerful you are, you ain't going in unless you get the say so!"

Goku snarled, but eased back. With only a slight nod gave his understanding. "Now tell me, how are you still able to do that?"

"What do you mean?" Goku followed a few steps behind, watching the males back, only glancing from side to side periodically, listening to the whispering of tired men, gawking at him as he walk on by.

Gozen threw a look over his shoulder. "I mean, how are you still able to use ki?" Gozen gaze harden. "Ever since this big shot showed up to the plate for 'I wanna rule the universe' a kinda virus thing broke out, which rob everyone from using ki, and what I mean from it all." Gozen turned, crossing meaty arms over his barreled chest. "Why are you not effected? Where do you come from?"

Goku sighed, and with a shrug of his shoulders replied. "You ain't going to believe it." Goku mumbled under his breath. "I'll explain, but please, lets go to, Vegeta. I need to make sure he is okay."

Gozen grunted, turning, continuing the walk forward through the halls. "You'd be surprised what i'll believe, after all this, I'm pretty damn open."

Goku sighed. "I'm not from here, and what I mean is, I'm not from here at all. I'm from a different dimension. How I got here, I'm not all to sure. In my world the timeline is different, Vegeta is much younger here."

Gozen humphed, "Vegeta, eh? Yup, I haven't heard that one before, but hell, I believe you. oddly enough..." Gozen scratched his chin. "I think i'll believe anything you say, since you got us all at a big disadvantage, since you got your ki abilities and all that." Gozen chuckled, "I got a feelin' things are about to look up." He gave Goku a glance over his shoulder, his grin widening.

With a turn in another grubby hall Goku knew he reached his destination, the faded red cross its only sign of hospital being there. He moved pass Gozen, making his way inside. The stench of death knocked him back, covering his mouth he moved forward, other scents broke through his useless barrier, the other smells were strong of infection and sickness. He entered the main room, his eye stung of pity and sorrow, the men and women here beaten, ill, and dying. He stopped breathing seeing the children hiding under their mothers skirts, sickly, starving.

"This place serves as our hospital and church, for those whom still believe the gods care enough to hear their prayers." Gozen all but spat. "It's always filled here, and only a few doctors to spar. Some may wait for days before they are looked at, many know their clock it up, so, well lets just say, they go off and die, taking a few with them." Gozen turned his head to the side, "Illness is a bad way to go, better dying during a battle then on your back in a hospital."

Goku gave Gozen a withering look, and all but whispered his question, more so out of propriety then secrecy. "How long before Vegeta is seen?"

"Vegeta is a general, he is seem immediately. But I'll tell ya something about our dear princy, he ain't going to be happy knowing you put em' here. He don't like this place as much as I do. A waste he calls it, sooner go to his room and lick his wounds like an animal then come here." Gozen gave him a light smile to ease the tension.

"Some things never really change do they?" Goku whispered to himself.

Fanfiction

mjmusiclover: Thank you soo much xoxo, what can I say I like Nappa. Shame he died in the series :(

Cara2012: I know :( Thank you for reviewing MUAH

TFSrules: Thank you, thank you, and "now you know, and knowing is half the battle" hehe had to break some old school G.I Joe heheh

Guest: hehehe Yes Vegeta is a very violent man, fighting is his therapy hehe thank you for the review

dreamscometrue410: It shall all be revieled little at a time ;) Thank you for the review.

darkstar7798: Thank you soo much for your review, hehe brownies, yum, now i want some! lol

Adultfanfiction

Zofo: Thank you for the review, xoxo, and yes, it seems like there isn't much hope, but now there seems to be ;) lets see what happens... hopefully soon :P

ladyofdagame: Thank you for the review, and more for you ;)


End file.
